The present invention relates to a recoring apparatus and, more particularly, to a thermal head for a recording apparatus of the heat-sensitive printing paper type or the heat transfer type, in which the thermal head is serially scanned in the width direction of a paper.
A conventional thermal resistor for a thermal head comprises a plurality of thermal resistor elements or dots corresponding to a matrix-shape, so that some thermal resistors are heated by selectively applying an electric pulse to produce a thermal pattern representative of a desired character.
Conventionally, to change the size of the character, the matrix size of the thermal head to be used may be altered, for example, to a full size matrix as half size matrix. In such a case, a dot pitch for the small size character is similar to the large dot pitch of the large size character while the dot number of the small character is half that of the large size character, so the printing quality is rather poor.
Alternatively, it may be possible to exchange the thermal head depending the character size, but the exchange is difficult.